


Cowards understand fear, and they can use it.

by isimplyevokepain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like Tommy in the prison, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude is Tommyinnit's dad, Short, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isimplyevokepain/pseuds/isimplyevokepain
Summary: A short retelling of chapter 3 (visiting Dream) from Quackity's stream a few days ago. Quackity needs information, even if he has to pull a few strings to get it.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 17





	Cowards understand fear, and they can use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Idk if anyone will read this fic, but mind the tags and please let me know if any need to be added <3

Sam was so easy to convince. The once unforgiving warden hadn’t been quite the same since he’d seen his boy’s body in that god-forsaken cell, Dream laughing as he’d wrung out his bloodstained uniform. All it took was a few well aimed jabs: _“You brought Tommy in there” “We are business partners, after all” “What stopped him from killing Tommy? Nothing”_ and Sam (hesitantly) agreed to let him in. With his weapons. It was almost too simple.

Like Quackity wanted to see Dream to yell at him for killing a kid. Sure, Tommy was important, but in the long run? He was here for what brought Tommy back. After talking with Schlatt, it seemed that this ‘book’ was really a thing, and hell if he was going to let Dream keep that power for himself.

Tommy said he had bigger fish to fry, and well, so did Quackity HQ.

He made his way through the prison, impressed by the sheer scale of the building. It must’ve taken Sam _ages_ to build. The best part, however, was that Sam seemed so preoccupied by telling Quackity about the mechanics of the prison that he managed to completely forget to check the books full of waivers that he was handed. If he had looked, he would have noticed that the edges of each page were torn and crumpled from being turned too fast in an excited haze. More importantly, he would have realized that none of the pages were signed. 

It felt like hours waiting for the lava to fall, but then there was Dream, in all of his worn-down, dirty prison glory. The self proclaimed “god” of the server was looking worse for wear, his voice calling to greet Quackity rough, as if he hadn’t spoken in days. Dream showed him the new addition of crying obsidian to the cell. He seemed lonely, _good_. It'd be easier to get him talking.  
“So, Dream. I heard what you did to Tommy.”  
“Yeah? What did you think?” The grin on Dream’s face made Quackity want to pull out _Warden’s Will_ right then, but he forced himself to wait.  
“It doesn’t matter what I think. What matters is the very concept of it. You have a book that can bring people back to life.”  
“And?”  
“I need it.”  
Dream laughed, loudly, suddenly, and Quackity startled slightly, shaking his wings free of tension before continuing.  
“Listen Dream. We can do this easily. All you have to do is tell me what you know.”  
“And if I don’t, what could you do? Put me in double prison?” His stance was relaxed, waiting for the other man’s response.  
It was Quackity’s turn to grin, holding up the _Warden’s Hammer_ from where it had been hidden in his inventory. “I tried to do this the easy way, Dream. I think you’re too stubborn for your own good.” 

Of course Dream tried to scream for help. Quackity couldn’t really blame him, he knew he’d done the same thing in the last minutes of facing off against Technoblade in the final control room. The difference was that this time, he was in control. Dream didn’t yell for long, opting to try to keep what was left of his pride. Hours later, Quackity would leave the prison covered in someone else’s blood, with no more information than he’d gone in with, and a promise to visit again tomorrow, and the next day, or however long it would take to break Dream. And none of them were able to sleep that night, who could prove it?


End file.
